


You Love This, Don't You?

by LinBabef0ng



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal, Crack, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Futa!Lin, Futanari, Korra's a big ol nasty in this one, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal, and so is Lin, so itf that's not your jam keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinBabef0ng/pseuds/LinBabef0ng
Summary: Despite the Avatar's many shortcomings, Chief Beifong finds a few good uses for the mouthy Avatar.Or, how Lin and Korra learn to get along.





	You Love This, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real with y'all; this is self-indulgent as hell. I've never written smut before but I am desperately in need of some smutty Lin content and so I just made my own. I have this whole idea about Lin boning down on a shitton of characters, both in Lok and not but I haven't really done anything with it in a while and this idea just came to me so :p. This piece is largely unedited and something I may work on in the future, but ultimately I just really wanted to say that I did something with this instead of letting it collect dust for who-the-fuck-knows how long.
> 
> Tl;dr: This is my first attempt at smut and I am open to advice or whatever, but this story is just a crack piece I'm using to get the hang out writing smut and most likely won't continue.

As per usual for any day ending with a “y”, it hadn’t taken long before the Avatar started to irritate Chief Beifong. Between her incessantly optimistic attitude and uncanny ability for nosing around where she doesn’t belong, Avatar Korra just had this way of offending each and every one of sensibilities each time she opens her mouth. However, there are a few instances in which Avatar Korra’s mouth hasn’t been the complete and utter bane of Chief Beifong’s existence.

After wrapping up a training session after hours at Police Headquarters, Lin found herself sharing the locker rooms with the Avatar. While bathing herself, she caught Korra not so subtly eyeing her up. Sweaty, tired, and not at all in the mood for an altercation, Lin ignored it. Or at least she tried to until a bar of soap nearly hit her in the eye and Korra’s elbow, as she rushed into her stall to try to catch the projectile, almost finished the job. At this point, Lin was ready to leave until she heard a small gasp and felt a gentle poke to the heaving member between her legs. It wasn’t much longer after that when Korra to dropped to her knees and gave Lin the deepest and sloppiest blowjob she had had in quite some time.

As a result of this sordid encounter, the two women struck up something of an arrangement - every so often the two will schedule a “training session” which _may or may not_ end up with the Avatar being stuffed like some holiday turkey, which is Lin has found to be a preferable method of relieving stress, and not nearly as emotionally taxing.

As a matter of fact, Lin just got finished stuffing Korra’s tight ass before releasing half of her warm load inside the waterbender’s rectum and the other half across the her dark frame, striking her breasts and face. Rising off the floor to sit on her knees, Korra took a finger across her cheek, scooping some of the steaming jizz into her slutty mouth.

Watching the Avatar lap up the remnants of her cum rocketed the chief back into a state of arousal as she straddled Korra’s face and begin to slap it with her cock. Over and over, small splatters of cum splashed across her dark skin, and the little slut was eating it up. It was in that moment that the Chief got a wicked idea. Holding her cock firmly by its base, she inched it towards the Korra’s soft, gaping lips. Still in a daze, Korra’s eyes were hazed over, eyelids droopy - half with arousal and half with cum - as she happily assaulted by the chief’s wonderfully thick member.

“Eat up, Avatar. You’ll need your strength.”

Korra’s blue eyes went wide as she looked up at the chief but before she could respond her mouth was stuff with thick meat. Korra’s face scrunched up at the bitter taste of her own juices mixed with Lin’s but a few twists of her dark nipples by the chief sent her back into a erotic frenzy and soon she was slobbering on the chief’s magnificent member. After a particularly sloppy and indecent blowjob, Lin yanked the Avatar of her cock by the hair, beating it against her face once again for good measure. Korra let out a pitiful whine.

“I wasn’t done.”

With a smirk, Lin tosses the Avatar face first onto the bed and gives her dark ass a monumental slap, leaving the girl’s cunt dripping and her throat sore.

“I didn’t say we were done, did I?”

Lin positioned her member towards the Avatar’s unused entrance, dripping and moist, ready for the taking. Lin pats at her clit for a moment, stimulating it until Korra is writhing, begging to be stuffed again. The chief plays with her pet a little more, prodding her entrance, slapping her ass, tweaking her nipples, throwing her in a state of blissful unrelenting ecstacy until the Avatar is demanding, with a deep blush, that the chief fuck her, stuff her, breed her like the slut she is. Without any further ado, Lin swiftly shoves her cock in the Avatar’s gooey entrance, her member pulling against her slick walls and causing both women to gasp. It isn’t long before Lin is all but rutting into the girl, slamming down her hips rhythmically until the bed starts to moan under the pressure, creaking and sighing as the Avatar is conquered by the steely chief. Korra’s whorish moans are punctuated with a slap to her backside.

“Ugh! Chief, please!”

“Please what?”

“Mmm. Please! You know wh-ooooh!”

Deftly, Lin dove a hand under their sweaty bodies and began to flick at the Avatar’s clit, receiving affirmation and praise from the girl as she was pushed to the brink, but before she could climax, the chief stole her hand away, leaving Korra nearly in tears. Still pounding away at the girl’s tight warmth, Lin dug her fingers into Korra’s hair, arching her backwards. With her lips pressed to the girl’s ear, Lin growled, “Look at you. Creaming on my cock, about to cry because I didn’t finish you off, moaning like a bitch in heat. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you slut?”

With a stubborn pout, Korra didn’t speak, instead choosing to claw at the bedspread and try to push back against the metalbender’s cock in hope of relief. Before too long, the chief shoves Korra of her member, leaving her sprawled on the bed. Flipping her over, Lin slaps at the Avatar’s tits, watching the chocolatey orbs bounce and darken under her assault. The moans coming from their owner encouraged her to continue, occasionally pinching a nipple unnecessarily hard or squeezing them until they became stiffened peaks at which she could lap at. During these ministrations, Lin looks down at the flushed waterbender, her short hair a frayed, sticky mess, light blue eyes a haze, cum dripping from her cute nose and smooth cheeks. Her tongue lolled out  past her supple lips, leaving her panting like a beast. She was writhing and shaking with every touch. And the poor thing still hasn’t come yet.

“I’ll ask you again. You’re enjoying this, _aren’t you slut?_ ”

“Yes! Oh yes! I love being your slut Lin! Please! I’ll do anything you want, I’ll be your dirty little slut, I’ll take your cock wherever you want, just _please_ let me cum!”

Satisfied, the chief released the waterbender’s breasts, watching them wobble helplessly as she pressed her palm against the girl’s sternum, steadying herself. A quick thrust found Lin back inside the warmth of the Avatar’s sweet pussy, gushing and plentiful as she fucked her into the mattress. Bouncing wildly, Korra’s body was electric as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, leaving her incoherent and nearly unresponsive save for the shouts of pleasure and devotion to the woman that was stretching her insides so beautifully.

Korra eventually lost track of time, what with being fucked mercilessly on every available surface in the hotel room (she does however remember the distinct cold feeling of her breasts being pressed against glass and a picturesque view of Republic City at midnight), but the last thing, the last completely clear vision in her mind is a steel-haired woman with a vicious smirk spraying her body with cum as even more of it poured out of every one of her slutty holes.

Shuddering at the memory, Korra begins to wonder how she can get the Chief to bend her over her desk as work....


End file.
